


Snapshot: A Million Cans of Dirt

by tluthal



Series: Monster Hell [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It Gets Better, floweypot au, sociopathic undead flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tluthal/pseuds/tluthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU of MDLiMH, it features the same reader insert, with a Floweypot scenario. Probably more to this one, but not much more. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot: A Million Cans of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Daily Life in Monster Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165705) by [tluthal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tluthal/pseuds/tluthal). 



You had taken a hike up the mountain on your day off, grouching and grumbling angrily to yourself as you did. Sometimes, the only thing that brought you any sense of peace was heading up somewhere alone and waiting out a storm. Storms had always filled you with energy, as much as tending to your plants did. And nowadays, with the barrier open, it wasn’t difficult to ride out a storm in that old hole that lead down into the Underground.

Thunder rumbled ominously above you, and with another swear you continued up. Almost on cue, a vine caught your foot. You stumbled a little but didn’t fall, turning to un-catch your foot... only to discover the vine was wrapped tightly around your leg and creeping higher.

“What the fu--”

It jerked, and before you knew what was happening, you were pulled down into the walled-off hole straight into the dangerous part of the underground.

“Howdy, friend,” A rather large golden flower dangled you upside down above a large flowerbed of similar flowers, though they all lacked faces. And, presumably, lacked the ability to talk or extend their roots so far. “You sound a little stressed!”

You resisted the urge to swear at the strangely friendly creature, settling for a deadpan instead. “Golly, really? Must be all the blood rushing to my hea--” The flower dropped you straight into the flower bed, disappearing into the earth before popping up right beside your head, its roots wrapping around your body and holding you... securely, but not uncomfortably, still on the ground.

“Better?”

“Um,” You stared up at the strange flower. “... Ssssure. Hi there.”

“Howdy!” The flower reiterated, smiling down at you cheerfully. “You sure talk to yourself a lot, lady. I hear you every time you visit the mountain!”

“Almost like I come up here to grumble angrily to myself,” You agreed, still not sure what this strange monster wanted.

“Yeah, but you never lash out at the people you’re angry with! Or even at anything that’s alive.” The flower winked at you. For some reason, a shiver ran down your spine at that.

“... Well... yeah?”

The flower’s head bobbed from side to side as though in a pleasant breeze, and then you felt something bump against your cheek.

“Greetings! What my brother is trying to say is that you’re the kind of person we think we’ll want to be when we can feel again!”

You gaped at the tiny rose bobbing from side to side by your cheek, an even tinier face mostly hidden by the still mostly-furled petals. “... Um.”

“So, we’re coming home with you!” The golden flower finished.

“Don’t I get a say in this?!” You panicked instantly. “Sociopathic talking flowers aren--” the tiny rose bumped your cheek again.

“We’ll look after you, too! And your little babies.”

“Yeah, we can smell your other plants. And you won’t have to do anything besides plant and water us.”

“Please?” They finished in unison, both smiling hopefully at you. At least, you thought it was kinda hopeful.

“You... know you’re getting planted in an old dish rack, right?” You groaned.

“Yay!” You felt tendrils threading through your hair gently. “Let her up, Flowey. I’m, um...”

“Red,” The golden flower-- er-- Flowey, supplied.

“You are the _worst_ at names, bro,” ‘Red’ groaned.

You smiled a little. Apparently you really _were_ a plant mama now. These two acted like little kids. “Well, I’m ____. Nice to meet ya, kiddos.”

Flowey let you up, curling firmly around your torso and left arm, his face level with your head. Red, it turned out, had turned themself into a rather fetching headband. They guided you confidently through the ruins. Every time you went to look over your shoulder, you found Flowey already watching your back. He grinned a little after the first few times he caught you at it, reassuring you nothing was going to sneak up on you while you carried his sibling.

The snowy area beyond the ruins caused Flowey to squeak loudly, in a pitch used only by the worst of doggy toys, and burrow into your clothing.

“H-hey-- shit man get out of--”

“Sh-shut up, lady, it’s freezing!” You could feel the poor flower shaking against your skin and gave up scolding him. Red seemed content to furl their petals into a closed bud and settle deep into your hair.  
You found yourself grateful the mining crew kept Snowdin alive, and so a ferry ferried you straight to Hotland. You received a few odd looks for the smiling plants curled around you, but no one actually asked any questions. You had little doubt this would be forgotten in the haze of removing the chthonic riches of the underground.

Honestly, by the time the three of you had made it to the proper barrier opening, you had almost forgotten you were here to ride out a storm. Thunder crashed and the sky cut loose before you could even step a foot outside, though. You grinned broadly and tilted your head back, sighing in relief. The energy in the air crackled, the tension easing off without you helping the tension within ease as well. You didn't notice both flowers blinking at you curiously.

Finally, Red grinned and curled a tendril around your ear. “You're a witch, huh?”

You tensed.

Flowey snickered. “Jeeze. Calm down, not like we can complain.”

“You can also not tell other people, even indirectly.” You tried to glower at them, but it was rather difficult to manage with Red. Both flowers snickered loudly.

“Sure, sure. We'll keep your secret."

“... Thanks.”


End file.
